Just Listen
by Carapace Maul
Summary: A weird name for a Romantic comedy, I know, but bear with me. Basically about a gal from America that goes to join the League through acquaintance, Mina Harker. This story could go either TOC, J&HOC, or SOC. So review and let me know as I update.
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers felt so cold and her lips were dry, but she was oh so satisfied tonight.

She'd finally gotten into contact with Mina and managed to arrange a meeting with her and her 'associates'. Unfortunetly she had a period to wait as Mina was currently in Europe taking care of business. As she trotted down the street in her long leather boots she was filling to the brim with anticipation.

_Just one more week, Dania, just one.._

Just then, her thoughts were unpleasantly interupted by a shove and her back hitting the bricks of a nearby building. She was not scared or defensive, just curious at what the hell had just happened.

She looked up to see the face of a, clearly, drunken man and his hand which was currently holding a pistol. "Let's see what's under that pree li'l 'irt of yours...hiccup!"

Dania looked down at at her clothes: her high boots, her knee-length navy green dress with corset top, her long leather jacket, and her special hard leather arm braces that reached up to her knuckles with special holes that she could slide her finger through. Her apparrel of course did not include her special "Bag of Splendor" that she never left the house without.

Calmly, "You know what, I really don't want you to see what's under my skirt."

The man stood bewildered for more than a few seconds before,

"...I have a gun!" and pointed it at her.

"Why yes I can see that, Oh look! That bar is giving away a free round of drinks!"

"Huh?' As the man looked over, Dania swiftly punched him in the Solar Plexus of his chest and knoked him out.

_Ha, I wonder sometimes why the hell I still choose to live in a place like this.._

As she walked away, the glimmer of the city lights glimmered off the Atantic Ocean, reminding her why she loved New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

"Since we're going to America, do you think it'd be alright if I visit my aunt for a bit? She's in good need of a hassling." A chuckle emitted from Skinner inside the meeting room of the Nautilus.

"Mr. Sawyer, our main and only objective of this trip is acquire a new member, if you wish to go on a side trip to your hometown, that is your business," chipped a female voice from the end of the long table, "however, it is up to the Captain to decide where we shall make port.."

The remains of the league all simultaneously looked at the captain. He replied to this with a hint of a smile on his face saying, "We are going to America...we might as well see the sights."

Tom jumped up from his seat and exclaimed, "Yeah! Me and my folks are going to show you some real southern hospitality! My aunt Polly makes the best pecan pie on the west side of the Mississippi."

"Excuse me, " quirked Dr. Jekyll from the middle of the table, "But I'm curious, why exactly are we adding another member? We haven't been offered another 'Maison'? Have we?" "No, but my acquaintance feels that she would be an agreeable member to our team and, in my personal opinion, I agree. Her specialties are quite unique, not to mention it should be quite nice to have another woman aboard."

"Aye, I agree. I'm tired of snooping through Mina's drawers, I need a new dove." Skinner remarked to Tom as he took another sip of his whiskey; at which time, Mina threw him a menacing glare that said _I'm going to kill you when you go to bed tonight.._

Across the table, Ne mo sat patiently as a crewman handed him some maps and then said, "So, we begin our embankment tomorrow morning, that should give you enough time to get the supplies you need in town." The league left the meeting room and prepared for their journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Daylight broke through the window as Dania started to stir. Her long and wavy dirty-blond locks looked like a shimmering brown as of late. The summer was slow-falling and Fall, fast approaching, coming together to for a very rainy end to the a very hot summer, which suited her quite nicely.

'Mmm..so comfortable..' She thought as she opened her eyes to the plain room and the new day, the day Mina was coming to visit along with her..accompaniment. She rolled the blankets off of her and slowly sat up, merely wearing some "modern" undergarments, which she had modified herself, and a knee-length cotton nightdress, nothing fancy on it. She moved to her traveling trunk to select suitable clothes for the day.

"Hmm...Mina said to be casual.." She muttered to herself as she started to flit about in her things. Removing her nightgown revealed her to be wearing more form-fitting cotton panties which much shorter than traditional garb, and also a modified corset. While there was still support in the breast area it had been let out a bit for more comfort and the boning had been removed, fitting nicely to her form without constricting it. She may not have looked explicitly muscular, but she most certainly had a sturdy frame with a nice outline along her abdomen. Slipping into a white, high-collared shirt, 'Ha, just like Mina,' she thought to herself. More high-class than most of her other garments, the shirt was a light silk with lace ruffle coming off at the top and lace trim along the cuffs of the long sleeves and the top of her collar. The shirt was followed by knee-length cotton underpants and an ankle-length frilly white petticoat overtop of that. Glancing out her window at the rain tapping against the pane, she decided against the heavy satin dress she had been thinking of and despite the fact that the trim may be ruined by the mud, decided to wear a light green skirt with layers of rouching in the linen fabric, accompanied by a matching jacket overtop her shirt. Satisfied, she put on a pair of brown leather boots with heels and buttons on the side, and a matching pair of short fingerless gloves. She tied her hair into an elaborate bun topped off with a brown top hat with a white blusher, and proceeded to pack the rest of her things.

Opening the door to her room she spotted a young man, about thirteen or fourteen years old, standing in the hall.

"I say, Boy!" Dania called. He whipped his head to the sound of the voice and quirked his brow. "What say you help me with my trunk to a cab for ten pence?" Her request was reciprocated with a smile.

"Aye, Marm! I'd be glad to help!" The young man stated as he strode over to her door.

"Well alright then, she opened the door wide to the mostly empty room and the young man picked up the trunk as if it were nothing and the two headed for the lobby of the inn. Once outside and in a cab, Dania paid the boy what was promised and went on her way to the designated meeting place. Somehow Dania didn't think that a first meeting at a port was such a good idea, but she knew better than to question an old friend..

Mina was getting tired of Skinner's relentless questions about the new recruit, especially the more personal ones.

"Do you know if she has a lad by chance? Or what size dress she wears?" Mina Harker sighed.

"Honestly Mr. Skinner, I don't know, but if you're so keen on knowing then why not ask her yourself Ms. Harker stated exasperated from the two week journey.

"Mr. Skinner, I personally think it would be best if you simply kept your questions to yourself.." Mina looked at the regal Indian captain with a look as if to say, _'Thank You.'_

"Well, speak O' the devil.." Skinner said as a Carriage came cobbling onto the dock.

Dr. Jekyll looked to Mina and said, "I'm sure she'll be a fine addition to the League, Ms. Harker" Looking back toward the carriage, Jekyll caught the face of Hyde in a puddle, smirking at him.

'_And there will be none of that!' Jekyll said to Hyde in his mind. 'We'll see, Henry, we'll see...'_

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet her!" Exclaimed Tom. Jekyll quickly looked to Tom and back to the carriage, ignoring the grinning face of Hyde in the water, still rippling with raindrops. They all watched a figure clad in green, extending and opening an umbrella, stepped off of the carriage and into the rain.


End file.
